


Master, Servant

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Bottom Raizel, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, It's PWP fam, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top, Size Kink, Top Frankenstein, Toys, also Muzaka nearly gets Dark Spear'd twice, more tags to be added maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: In which Raizel learns a thing or two from his Bonded.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN,,, 
> 
> this is PWP. and written because the idea with its dumb premise was living rent free in my head. Enjoy.

_Dark._

His eyes could make out nothing but pitch blackness, voidlike, and it felt strange, being so deprived of a basic sense. He could hear his own laboured breathing, feel the shape of the gag in his mouth and the cool sheets against his bare skin－ he blindly reached out, trying to locate his Bonded, whose presence he was only vaguely aware of. 

This, he would have to report to Frankenstein. He did not like for their bond to be so closed off. He found no pleasure in this solitude, regardless of how appealing the scent of rose-petals scattered across the sheets or the mildly fragrant oil rubbed over his skin was. 

Raizel felt Frankenstein's presence before he heard the door creak open, and he sat up straight to make his displeasure known. 

"My apologies, Master." He did sound truly apologetic. "I ran into Tao and Takeo on my way back. They really tested my patience..." Wariness seeped into the human's voice, and Raizel sent what comfort he could afford through the bond. It was not Franken's fault he was late. 

" _Master,_ " Frankenstein's voice was suddenly playful. He approached where Raizel sat on the bed, leaning back against the plush headboard. "Were you waiting for me?" 

Raizel felt his cheeks warm, more at the inflection in his Bonded's voice than the actual words spoken. Frankenstein unclipped the gag, and it slipped from between his lips with a wet sheen.

"I did not start." 

He was close now, the mattress dipping under his weight. His Bonded's breath warmed his neck. 

"Why, Master?" 

Raizel exhaled quietly. He didn't understand how Frankenstein did it. How could his Bonded make it so difficult to speak to him? They were such simple questions, yet every time he was asked, he found himself too embarrassed to reply. 

"I...prefer your touch to my own." 

Frankenstein slid a hand under his jaw and drew his face close, kissing him without warning. Raizel clumsily tried to keep up, licking at his lips the way he'd been shown, trying to emulate the confidence with which Frankenstein did it. His Bonded made an appreciative sound, parting his lips for Rai, who sloppily licked into his mouth. Frankenstein groaned, smoothly sliding a hand under his back. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking perfect." Frankenstein lifted him by the waist briefly to lay his body flat on the sheets, and Rai could feel him close, so close, hovering above him. "What do you want from me today, Master? Anything you ask for, it's yours. I am _yours_."

Raizel shivered, the inability to see his Bonded's actions making every light touch twice as potent. Frankenstein's rough palms slid down his chest, played with his nipples, he pressed insistent kisses down the side of his neck, all while waiting for an answer－ not that concentrating was easy, with this assault of sensation, the pleasure he was being served without asking, entirely by Frankenstein's own will－

"Franken." 

His Bonded kissed his mouth, withdrawing slowly, and Raizel could feel the fresh wetness it left behind, glistening on his lips. "Tell me, Master." 

"I wish to see." 

The blindfold was removed almost instantly. Raizel blinked, getting accustomed to his surroundings. Frankenstein, still fully dressed, blonde hair disheveled and framing his face, wearing a concerned expression. 

"It wasn't to your liking?" 

Raizel, without answering, curled his fingers into his Bonded's hair and pulled him down to a kiss. 

Frankenstein's sound of surprise was muffled against his lips, but it wasn't long at all before the human had rolled himself under Raizel, switching their positions so that Rai was straddling his lap, allowing him to take complete control of the kiss. 

It was not elegant, this clash of tongues and teeth, but Raizel was learning, and if his Bonded's murmurs of appreciation were any indication, he was improving nonetheless. Feeling bolder, Raizel pressed himself down against his Bonded.

" _Master_." His voice was a touch strained as he caught Raizel's wrists, abruptly breaking their kiss. 

"I want you inside me." Raizel pressed down, rubbing himself against Frankenstein's hardness. He felt shameless, but if Frankenstein wasn't going to hold back, neither would he. He would demand things of him, just like his Bonded wanted. "I want to come with you inside me." 

Frankenstein _growled,_ and Raizel thought he saw a brief flicker of purple before he felt desire so heated it cackled along their bond like fireworks, singularly overwhelming. 

"Will you remain on top, Master?" 

Raizel shuddered. Frankenstein...liked that. He liked for Raizel to _take_ from him. Who was he to deny him that, when his Bonded always gave so selflessly? Even in this, teaching him everything he knew... 

"Yes." He inflected his tone with authority. He knew Frankenstein's mind better than anyone. "I think I will." 


	2. Lesson One: Kiss

_My students are lovely and adorable. My students are lovely and adorable._

Frankenstein flinched, whispers of tormented souls from ages past filling his ears, purple sparks licking the edges of his vision. If only he had an outlet, something to...to _destroy,_ to distract him from the actual _playground_ his home was becoming...

"Shinwoo, you piece of ass! That's cheating!" 

"In what universe is this cheating? I got the codes!" 

"Yeah, from _YouTube!_ " 

"It's called being big-brained, Ikhan."

Shinwoo stuffed the game controller under his arm and reached for the bowl of popcorn that Yuna and Tao had hogged all for themselves, only to have his hand slapped away by Suyi, who was playing on his team against Ikhan and Takeo.

"You're going to get us shot!" 

"Hyung, an opening!" 

"Wait, no－" 

Frankenstein curled his fingers into fists as bright red flames swallowed up Shinwoo's team, followed shortly by Tao passing the losers a fistful of popcorn in consolation. 

Unable to bear the mess any longer, he turned to his Master for comfort. Raizel was the only being in this room who couldn't get on his nerves, and that was what he really needed right now...

 _Oh, right._ He's _here._

Muzaka noticed him glaring. "Hey, Boss-man! Want some?" 

Frankenstein grinned in the same sardonic way he did before obliterating an enemy who'd pushed their luck too far. " _No,_ Muzaka, I do not want your cheap _beer_ , least of all in the presence of my _students_ and _Master._ "

Muzaka didn't look phased in the slightest. "Suit yourself." 

"Get your feet. _Off the sofa._ " 

The Werewolf Lord wriggled his toes, throwing him a wayward smirk. "Raizel doesn't seem to mind." 

A short distance away, a window cracked. The kids were too busy trying to snatch the last bag of chips from Takeo, who playfully held it far above their reach, to notice, but Raizel's gaze did drift over to Frankenstein. Or more precisely, the dark tendrils seeping out of his sleeve and around his fist. 

_Master. Permission to eliminate Muzaka?_

Raizel frowned at him. _Permission denied._

Frankenstein forced an easy smile on his face. As much as it pained him to stand in place doing nothing...his Master's will was absolute, and his Master had allowed the children to come over and make the living room _vibrant,_ though Frankenstein did not know how in hell the Werewolf had got himself involved. Wasn't he motivated in the least bit to responsibly rule over his people at least now? And to think his _feet,_ which he rarely wore shoes on, were propped up so close to _Master_ and on his _white couch..._

"Shinwoo, what the heck? Are you out of your goddamn mind?" 

"I had no idea! Stop hitting me!" 

Frankenstein, Raizel and Muzaka all turned toward the commotion. Suyi was smacking Shinwoo on the head with a cushion while the boy repeatedly protested his innocence; Yuna had an infinitely exasperated look on her face; Ikhan was waiting for a turn to assault Shinwoo; Tao was in stitches, rolling on the floor with laughter, and Takeo had moved to block the screen from their view. 

From Frankenstein's view. 

And possibly also Raizel's. 

"Hey, move aside," called Muzaka. "I wanna see what the big fuss is about." 

Takeo swallowed. He looked a little pale when his eyes met Franken's. 

"Ah, Boss...could you turn the TV off? Trust me on this one..." 

Muzaka sat up straight, leaning forward to peer at the screen around Takeo. His eyes widened before he burst out laughing. 

" _That's_ all it is? You guys, honestly. And here I was expecting something truly scandalous." 

Takeo trembled. "Sir Raizel－" 

Muzaka slung an arm around Raizel's neck. "What, you think my boy here doesn't know what sex is? He's been around a long time, you know." 

Frankenstein's vision went white. 

Several things happened in the next few seconds. The children forgot all about the movie and dragged Shinwoo out of the lobby for a waterfight, promised to them by Tao who lead the way. Takeo nervously chewed on a handful of bullets as he made a rapid exit. M-21, who had all this time been washing the dishes on his own, gracefully pretended not to see any of what was going on and headed for his room. 

The lobby was dreadfully silent when, in a quiet, inquisitive voice, Raizel pronounced one word. 

"Sex?" 

_Master...I deserve to die..._

"Huh? You...don't?" Muzaka reared back, startled. "Are you serious?" 

Rai looked at him blankly. 

Muzaka's gaze darted between the two of them, his expression one of pure disbelief. 

"You two _aren't_ fucking?" 

Five to six windows shattered this time. Frankenstein couldn't bring himself to move an inch, his thoughts playing nothing but static. 

Muzaka was apparently surprised enough that he lost the little bit of common sense he was known to have, and did not stop his line of inquiry there. 

"But...everyone thinks that? Woah, this is news...holy shit, Garda was right...how'd she know? I thought you two were sleeping together for sure." 

Raizel frowned for the second time that day. "Frankenstein is human. I would not ask him to align his sleeping habits with mine." 

Muzaka picked his jaw up off the floor. "You're serious." 

"Humans require more sleep than Nobles, Muzaka." 

It was only the distant sound of something exploding and Tao's voice cursing loudly that yanked Frankenstein back out of the empty mental void he'd started to drift in. 

" _Muzaka._ " 

The Werewolf Lord actually shivered at the tone of his voice, turning back around slowly. Only now realizing exactly what he'd gotten himself into. 

"Meet me on the rooftop, will you..." 

"Frankenstein."

The dark tendrils crawling up his skin instantly vanished at the disapproval in his Master's tone. Frankenstein did not let his prey out of his field of vision even as he focused his attention on his Master. 

"Why are you reacting this way? Did Muzaka say anything dishonorable?" 

His tone of voice implied that the answer was _No, he didn't, I am overreacting._

Instead, Frankenstein chose to take no prisoners. "Yes." 

Raizel looked surprised and a little distressed. "Are you certain?" 

"Permission to eliminate him, Master?" 

"Denied." 

"Fuck." 

He hadn't said that as under his breath as originally intended. 

"Muzaka also used this word. What does it mean?" 

The Werewolf Lord sprung to his feet. "I suddenly have other things to do. Werewolf...things. As the Lord. I'll catch up with you later!" 

Frankenstein was left alone with his Master, who apparently found nothing suspicious about Muzaka's abrupt departure, patiently waiting for an answer. 

"Master." Frankenstein feigned an apologetic smile as if he weren't currently dying on the inside. "In the context that I just used, it is a curse word, that I only used because of－stress. It was not very decorous of me. I apologize." 

Despite the gaps in Raizel's knowledge of the outside world he had until recently seen very little of, the Noblesse was still sharp. 

"But that is not what he meant." 

_Fucking hell, just wait till I get my hands on that bailing bastard._

"You are very observant, Master." 

Raizel did not cave to his poor attempt at flattery, continuing to patiently wait. Doubtless, he was only so concerned about the subject because it had nearly lead to a fight. 

Frankenstein cleared his throat. Where to even begin? Nobles did not reproduce in the same manner that humans did, so it wasn't so big of a surprise that Raizel did not know; then again, _werewolves_ bred the traditional way, and had no sense of reservation about sex. Muzaka's kind thought _humans_ were prudish for keeping details of their sex lives private. 

There was an idea. Maybe Raizel would be satisfied and leave it alone. 

"The word...is, ah, a rather crude term for the human practice of having sex, which is...akin to werewolf mating." 

Raizel nodded slowly, absorbing this information. But something was amiss. 

"We cannot have children, Franken. Why did Muzaka assume we were doing this?" 

"Muzaka is hare-brained, Master." 

"He said it was not his assumption alone."

"That is...well..." Frankenstein trailed off. What was he supposed to say? To be having this conversation with _Master,_ the absolute being he revered and respected, whom he had _no right_ to have such sacrilegious thoughts about even in the privacy of his own mind that Master never invaded, when had his life gone so wrong? No, he knew the answer to that. Obviously, it was when he'd realized his reverence for Raizel went beyond the regard a subject had for his diety, straying towards untoward thoughts of love and longing.

Thoughts he had fully intended to keep buried somewhere Raizel would never find them, because he had no right, and because Raizel was selfless enough that he would indulge him anyway, regardless of his own will. Frankenstein could never bring himself to put his Master in such a position. 

He sighed. There was really no way out of this. He couldn't very well _lie_ to Raizel. 

"It is not always done with the intention of producing offspring. In fact, most of the time, for humans and werewolves both, sex is recreational." 

Raizel's expression was one of mild surprise, but he didn't interject. Steeling himself, Frankenstein continued. 

"As for why we would be assumed to have that sort of relationship, I imagine it is because we have known each other for a long time, and are closely acquainted." 

"Why have we not?" 

Frankenstein stiffened. "Pardon?" 

Raizel looked genuinely concerned. "If it is common for people who are well acquainted, why have we not already done so?" 

"I...that...that is because in order to do so there must be...mutual attraction." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Master. Muzaka was _dead_ the next time Frankenstein met him. "Merely being acquainted is not enough." 

Rai looked even more puzzled at his words. "Is there no attraction between us?" 

"Master－"

"We are soul-bonded. This is the closest form of companionship a Noble can have." He looked contemplative. "Perhaps, in human terms, we do not share such a bond?" 

"No!" Frankenstein was quick to reassure him. "We _do_ , Master, it's just that...sex is about _physical attraction_ as well." 

"You are physically attractive." 

His brain short-circuited. " _What?_ "

Raizel continued, unaware of his malfunctioning human. "I am both spiritually and physically attracted to you, Frankenstein. Were you unaware of this? Or, perhaps, is it that the feeling is not mutual?" 

He had never in a million years－ 

Hearing _that－_

From _Raizel._

Who continued to look honestly puzzled as to why they hadn't had sex yet, like this was _normal,_ like it was _normal_ that Master had just said that he was _attracted to him,_ both _physically and emotionally,_ and just what the everloving hell was Frankenstein supposed to do with this information when he had worked _so hard_ to conceal his treacherous feelings for _centuries?_

"It is not mutual, then." 

"No!" 

Raizel blinked up in surprise at his outburst. Frankenstein sighed heavily, dragging his sleeve across his brow, composing himself. 

He met Raizel's eyes directly, taking the place next to him on the sofa. 

"Master. Do you mean it?" 

Rai frowned lightly. "I would never lie to you, Franken." 

Frankenstein gripped his hands, making him blink faster in surprise. The human, without pausing to second-guese himself, pressed a swift kiss to Raizel's knuckles. 

He did not miss Raizel's surprised expression, nor the colour that dusted his cheeks when Frankenstein leaned closer, closer than he'd _ever_ dared before, their faces inches apart.

"Of course I feel attraction to you. How could I not, Master?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "But I'm still not sure we are talking about the same thing."

"How can we be sure?" Raizel asked. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this. His heartbeat was too rapid in his chest. 

"Master, would you close your eyes for me?" 

Raizel's eyes fluttered shut, almost as if he sensed what was about to happen. Just to be doubly certain, Frankenstein projected an image along their bond. 

Raizel did not object, so he tenderly cupped his cheek and moved in to kiss him gently on the lips. Just once, chastely, but to him it felt like _bliss._

Frankenstein traced a thumb gently down his cheek, taking in Raizel's expression. It was impossibly _endearing_ how surprised and curious he looked, and was that the faintest trace of a blush? 

"Master, I will show you what may happen if we are on the same page about this. If it is not to your liking, please don't agree for my sake." 

Raizel nodded. Frankenstein closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to stray in directions he had always kept safely hidden, now truly exposed to his Master. 

There were mental images and stray fantasies, certainly, but more so than anything there was _feeling_. A desire for intimacy even beyond the level of a soul bound, to be one with him, to know every single side and facet of Raizel's soul and physical form. Frankenstein projected that he wanted to make his Master feel good, safe, protected, _always_. To never have anything come between them, to truly _belong_ to Raizel, and to make him feel belonged. He wanted his Bonded to know that he would never again be _alone_ , that he would always a loyal servant, companion, _whatever he wished for_ in Frankenstein. 

And, when Raizel was starting to feel overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotion, he changed track and focused on the _how._ Images picked directly from the few good dreams he had, wherein he would claim his Master's lips and kiss a trail down his neck, biting his pulse point gently until he was rewarded with the quietest gasp. His gloved hands undoing the buttons of Raizel's shirt, kissing the instep of his foot, leaving love-bites that quickly disappeared down his chest. _Worshipping_ the body of the perfect being before him. 

Raizel broke their mental link abruptly, and when Frankenstein opened his eyes, it was to find his Master's cheeks flushed scarlet, eyes impossibly wide. 

Frankenstein gently coaxed his Master's face towards himself, making their gazes meet. 

"Do you want this, Master?" 

Raizel could only nod. After a heartbeat, two－ 

Franken blinked. Raizel cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. The human couldn't help but grin. 

Master had just tried to kiss him and _missed,_ the kiss landing on his cheek instead of its intended destination. It was－ _too endearing,_ he couldn't take it. 

Tilting Raizel's jaw with a careful, reverent hand, Frankenstein kissed him firmly, with clear intent. He couldn't remember having ever experienced a better feeling, but this wasn't about him, and because his Master deserved nothing less than patience and artful seduction, he didn't give in to the desire he'd kept in check for centuries, he took his time, waiting for Raizel to melt against him. 

And when he did, when his Bonded grew accustomed to the press of their lips, Frankenstein dared to trace his bottom lip with his tongue, swallowing the soft sound Raizel made in response. 

He pulled away with the fondest of smiles. Completely new to this, Master had only sat still and received what he was given, not knowing to kiss back. It was unbearably adorable－but less so than the small frown that graced his features now. 

"Franken." 

Nothing could be better than this _closeness,_ than being allowed to touch Raizel like this. One of his Master's hands had migrated to rest lightly on his shoulder, and he still tenderly caressed his face. 

"I am at your service, Master." 

"Show me how to do this." 

Frankenstein grinned. "How to kiss, Master? Certainly. Follow my lead."

Raizel nodded. He moved in to kiss him again, dropping his hands to his Master's slim waist. 

"Tilt your head," Frankenstein whispered against his lips. "Yes, like that. Now press your lips to mine." 

Raizel did as instructed, his touch tentative and experimental. Frankenstein received it, pliant and submitting, drawing his Bonded closer still and he continued to test it out. 

Franken gently took Raizel's bottom lip between his teeth, demonstrative. He let go to allow his Master a shot at it. Raizel was careful of his fangs, but mimicked the action perfectly, if a little clumsily, and Franken parted his lips, gently coaxing his Master inside. 

Rai made a quiet sound, muffled, his eyes opening wide at the press of their tongues. Frankenstein gave him a reassuring nod. Hesitantly slipping his eyes shut, he tilted his head further, growing accustomed to it－ and it wasn't long before Frankenstein was the one who needed a breather because Raizel was _exploring_ his mouth, boldly curious, kissing him so deeply _his_ nerves returned, as if he were the one woefully lacking in experience.

He had to break the kiss, panting－ Rai only looked a little out of breath, but his face was flushed scarlet and his lips were _delightfully_ kiss-bitten－ and laugh at the turn of events. 

"You learn fast, Master."

Raizel looked unsure. "That is not true. I have still not learned how to win at video games." 

Frankenstein chuckled, drawing him so close he was nearly seated in his lap. Rai didn't seem to mind at all. 

"Speaking of games, would you like to move this lesson somewhere more private? The children will return anytime soon." 

"Yes." Raizel cleared his throat delicately. "Where shall we go?" 

"It can be your bedroom or mine, whichever you please." He paused as a thought occured to him. "Although...may I reccomend yours, Master, as it is strictly off-limits for the rest of the household?" 

Rai simply nodded. Before he could get to his feet and unnecessarily help his Master off the sofa, though, Frankenstein was taken by surprise when Raizel leaned forward and kissed him again. 

He groaned, a hand going to the back of his Master's head as they continued to kiss. Stumbled backwards on the sofa so Rai was on top of him, kissing him clumsily but with determination and Franken did not _care,_ because no matter _how_ his Master kissed him it would always steal his breath away and he had never experienced this level of _pure bliss_ in all his years of existence. 

Consciously this time, Frankenstein used his powers to fry the locking mechanism of the front door. They wouldn't make it to the room this evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join our community on the Cadiscord Etrama di Raizel server!
> 
> **https://discord.gg/Ad97bDS23Q**


End file.
